Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus TRADUCCIÓN
by hermyoneMEX
Summary: Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido" ...Pero sin duda, eso no aplica a Harry Potter, ¿no? AUTORA ORIGINAL: "plumeria", corto pero lindo, espero les guste.


**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**

Harry arrojó las llaves sobre el mostrador, se quitó la capa y dio una superficial checada al correo del día. Después, se desabrochó el cuello de la ropa de su trabajo, caminó en silencio por la casa y subió para ponerse ropa más cómoda.

Se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio. Una familiar figura delgada se extendía sobre el cobertor arrugado. Los ojos grises, capaces de ser tormentas de truenos, escalofriante hielo y calor fundido, estaban ocultos bajo las persianas de las rubias pestañas. Solamente el leve ruido de fondo, incluso la respiración saludó su llegada a casa.

Los resortes de la cama rugieron levemente ante su peso. Por un tiempo, un silencioso momento, simplemente se sentó y miró el otro lado de la cama. Entonces:

-Hey- No importaba qué tan placentero era admirar la gracia del huesudo Draco, estaba con ánimos de algo más interactivo.

No hubo respuesta.

Harry trazó ligeramente sus dedos en el brazo de su esposo -Cariño, estoy en casa- entonó burlándose de las escenas que recordó del programa infantil favorito de Dudley de la televisión; los dos odiaban el popular nombre de la mascota.

Draco apartó ligeramente su brazo del toque cosquilloso, pero los ojos grises se mantuvieron cerrados y la cabeza desaliñada no cambió mucho si apenas se movió sobre la almazuela.

Alentado por la minúscula respuesta, Harry extendió las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de la parte más sensible del interior del brazo– Vamos, se acabó la hora de la siesta- le incitó

-mmmmmhh- Una mano lo empujó, después volvió a caer inerte en el colchón. Silencio

-Ah, no, no- replicó Harry- Nosotros vamos a tener un momento de calidad _ahora_. Y no me des el discurso del "sueño de belleza" al que eres tan aficionado. Ya eres el mago más bello de Gran Bretaña, incluso _Corazón de Bruja_ está de acuerdo- Abandonando sutilezas, se lanzó a las costillas del dormilón y hacerle cosquillas.

Con un rugido, el dragón despertó.

En un instante, Harry se encontró a sí mismo clavado en la cama, tendido por el peso igualado al suyo y asegurado por las musculosas piernas puestas a cada lado de su cadera. Fuertemente, unos dedos delgados aseguraron sus muñecas a su lado, dejándolo casi inmóvil como un encantamiento petrificante.

-_Sabes_ cuánto odio eso- gruñó Draco.

Harry sonrió inocentemente – Logré que te levantaras, ¿no? Y deberías saber que primero traté con métodos más sutiles, pero tú insistías en roncar sobre ellos-.

-Yo no ronco-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Harry intentó liberar una de sus manos pero el rubio lo sostuvo con rapidez- Ok, está bien, está bien. No roncas. ¿Vas a soltarme ahora?-.

-Para nada. De hecho...- Draco cambió su amarre para poder sostener las dos manos de Harry sobre su negro cabello con una esposa de dedos largos- Ahora parece ser el momento ideal para una pequeña revancha-.

-Y yo que pensaba que habías perdido algunas de esas oh-encantadoras-Slytherin-_cualida_-ey!- Harry fue interrumpido cuando la mano libre de su amante comenzó a trabajar su camino sobre las regiones más cosquillosas.

Draco sonrió con calma mientras sus dedos continuaban su ataque -Y yo que pensaba que todavía tenías ese sentido Gryffindor sobre la justicia.

Lo que iba a decir a continuación se perdió en la caída cuando Harry se soltó de su agarre, y se giró de espaldas para quedar otra vez arriba. -En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, mi amor-, sonrió. Y la batalla comenzó. Girando, abalanzándose, suspirando, cosquilleando –el cobertor arrugado se convirtió en su campo de batalla. Momentáneamente, en el lado del perdedor, Draco levantó la cabeza para succionar el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, la distracción funcionó y en cuestión de segundos fue capaz de voltear a su morena pareja y ponerlo boca arriba.

-Juegas sucio- se quejó Harry, lanzándose a una parte particularmente sensible del cuello del otro. Draco jadeó cuando la boca caliente encontró su objetivo; apenas y se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba boca arriba. De repente, no parecía un lugar tan malo para estar, con la pelvis de Harry sobre la suya, empujó sus caderas contra el peso que sostenía.

-¿Estás pidiendo una tregua?- Los ojos verdes brillaron sugestivamente

-Nop- dedos largos tiraban del resto de la túnica de Harry y después de su camisa- Sólo tomando un descanso. Todo parte de mi plan de venganza a largo plazo.

La voz de Harry se sofocaba contra sus labios –Ajá. Lo puedo apostar-.

Un cinturón fue deslizado fuera de sus botones.- Lo digo en serio. No he olvidado el despertador cosquilloso. Es mejor que te cuides-.

-mmmmmh- un par de bóxers se unieron al montón de ropa.

-Maldito exceso de confianza Gryffindor- otro par – No puedo creer que voy a dejar que me distraigas así de nuevo-.

Piel presionada contra él, de pies a cabeza. - ¿Por qué crees que cosquilleo para despertarte tan seguido?-.

**FIN**


End file.
